Arisugawa Himari/Thư viện ảnh
Hồ sơ chính thức/Tranh vẽ HimariToei.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Himari từ website của Toei Animation CureCustardToei.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Cure Custard từ website của Toei Animation PatisserieHimariToei.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Himari trong bộ trang phục thợ làm bánh từ website của Toei Animation HimariWinterUniformToei.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Himari trong bộ đồng phục trường học từ website của Toei Animation Himari Summer Clothes.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Himari trong trang phục mùa hè từ website của Toei Animation CustardHeader.jpg|Hình ảnh của Cure Custard từ website của Toei Animation Imageftt.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Cure Custard Himari Asahi.PNG|Hồ sơ chính thức của Himari từ website của TV Asahi CustardAsahi.PNG|Hồ sơ chính thức của Cure Custard từ website của TV Asahi img_chara_01_02.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Cure Custard từ Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Custard KKPCALM Movie Website.png|Hồ sơ trực quan của Cure Custard từ áp phích của bộ phim điện ảnh KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille! Thực tế cuộc sống Arisugawa Himari KKHimari1.png|Lần đầu xuất hiện của Himari trong tập 1 KKPCALM02 Ichika runs into Himari.jpg|Ichika chuẩn bị đâm vào Himari KKPCALM02 Himari says she is OK.jpg|Himari nói rằng cô vẫn ổn KKPCALM02 Himari hiding from Ichika.jpg|Himari ẩn nấp KKPCALM02 Himari is asked by Ichika if she wants to make pudding.jpg|Himari sau khi được đề nghị giúp đỡ để làm bánh pudding KKPCALM02 Himari goes looking for the patisserie.jpg|Himari nhìn thấy cửa hàng bánh ngọt KKPCALM02 Ichika caramelizing the sugar.jpg|Ichika làm caramel từ đường trong khi Himari quan sát KKPCALM02 Himari tells her the sugar is crystallizing.jpg|Himari nói với Ichika rằng đường là những tinh thể KKPCALM02 Himari holds up her book.jpg|Himari cầm quyển sách của cô lên KKPCALM02 Himari is excited to talk about pudding.jpg|Himari yêu thích việc nói về bánh pudding KKPCALM02 Ichika says that pudding is complicated.jpg|Ichika nói rằng bánh pudding thật phức tạp KKPCALM02 Himari is worried.jpg|Himari lo lắng rằng Ichika sẽ có phản ứng giống như các bạn cùng lớp của cô KKPCALM02 Young Himari talking to her classmates.jpg|Himari khi còn nhỏ nói chuyện về bánh pudding trong một đoạn hồi tưởng KKPCALM02 Sad young Himari.jpg|Himari cảm thấy buồn khi không ai quan tâm đến điều cô nói trong một đoạn hồi tưởng KKPCALM02 Himari approaches Ichika in the library.jpg|Himari tiếp cận Ichika trong thư viện KKPCALM02 Ichika notices Himari in the window.jpg|Ichika nhìn thấy Himari ở bên cửa sổ KKPCALM02 Himari hears Ichika saying Kirakiraru.jpg|Himari nhận thấy Ichika đang nói "Kirakirakiraru kirakiraru" KKPCALM02 Himari and Ichika happy to see the caramel wasn't burned.jpg|Himari và Ichika phấn khích về việc đường đã không bị cháy khét KKPCALM02 Himari happy to see the completed pudding.jpg|Himari hạnh phúc khi nhìn thấy thành quả khi kết thúc việc làm bánh KKPCALM02 Success.jpg|Ichika và Himari mỉm cười sau khi kết thúc việc làm bánh pudding PetitPartyScience.jpg|Himari cầm chiếc bánh pudding hình sóc KKPCALM02 Himari freaks out after seeing Pulupulu.jpg|Himari cảm thấy bối rối khi nhìn thấy Pulupulu KKPCALM02 Himari doesn't know what to do.jpg|Himari không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra KKPCALM02 Himari is shocked after seeing Ichkia transform.jpg|Himari bị sốc khi nhìn thấy Ichika đã biến hình KKPCALM02 Himari learns why Whip is defending her.jpg|Himari tìm hiểu về cách để bảo vệ cô và chiếc bánh pudding đặc biệt của cô KKPCALM02 Himari before transforming.jpg|Himari sẵn sàng để biến hình KKPCALM02 Ichika and Himari eatting the pudding.jpg|Ichika và Himari ăn chiếc bánh pudding Cure Custard Custard02.png|Cure Custard tạo dáng KKPCALM02 Whip catches Custard.jpg|Whip bắt lấy Custard KKPCALM02 Custard and Whip free the Kirakiraru.jpg|Custard và Whip sau khi lấy lại năng lượng Kirakiraru KKPCALM03 Whip and Custard Trap Hotto (50).png|Custard và Whip phục kích Hotto KiraKira PreCure A La Mode Group Pose.jpg|Custard tạo dáng cùng với các Cure khác Phim điện ảnh Aoi and himari.jpg|Himari và Aoi với Mofurun Phần xem trước Cure Custard design notes.png|Ghi chú thiết kế chính thức về bản thiết kế nhân vật của Cure Custard Category:Bộ sưu tập Category:Các thư viện ảnh Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode